A bicycle has been widely used for leisure activity, health, and the like, and leisure vehicles (a recreational vehicle (RV), a sport utility vehicle (SUV), and the like) in which the bicycle may be loaded have gradually increased in order to transport the bicycle.
Generally, a leisure vehicle in which the bicycle can be loaded is provided with a carrier on which the bicycle can be loaded. The carrier is stored in a state which it is received in a vehicle body at an ordinary time and is withdrawn from the vehicle body to load the bicycle on the carrier as necessary.
Referring to FIG. 1, a carrier 1 as described above can be withdrawn rearward from a rear bumper 2 or a luggage room, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to avoid collision with surrounding vehicles or an obstacle when a vehicle is being driven.
However, the withdrawal type carrier 1 according to the related art has a simple body frame shape, and a lower portion thereof is opened when the withdrawal type carrier 1 is withdrawn rearward of the vehicle body. Therefore, an object 3 loaded on the carrier 1 is polluted or damaged in a serious case due to dust and foreign materials from a road surface when the vehicle is being driven.
In addition, in the carrier 1 having the above frame structure in which the lower portion thereof is opened, air resistance due to a driving wind is excessively generated. Therefore, fuel efficiency is decreased, and large noise is generated.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.